Not The Normal Thing
by Glen Freaking CoCo
Summary: ALL VAMPIRES. Not the usual thing tho. ROSALIE WAS 17 WHEN SHE WAS CHANGED TO A VAMPIRE. ROSALIE/EMMETT ARE SENIORS. JASPER/ALICE AND BELLA/EDWARD ARE JUNIORS.
1. Chapter 1

ROSALIE POV:

I sat on the couch by Emmett and kissed him. "Hey, baby.".

"Hey.", He smiled.

"How was hunting?", I asked.

"Same thing as always.", He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Ew. Get a room, guys!", Alice said as she walked into the living room.

"We aren't naked. But we sure as hell can be.", Emmett laughed.

I laid my head on his chest and smiled faintly. "Keep all the clothes on!", Esme yelled from the kitchen.

I giggled and kissed Emmett's cheek. "What time is it?".

"7:40.", Emmett replied.

"I guess I should get ready for school.", I sighed.

School was probably the worst thing that could happen to a vampire. We knew how to control our hunger, but humans were so damn stupid.

I tried to get up and was pulled back down and attacked with kisses. "Em, I'm not joking.", I laughed.

"Neither am I.", He smiled and quickly ran to our room and laid me on our bed. "I need you.".

"I'll give you head before I do my makeup.", I smiled.

He nodded and laid on the bed. I pulled down his pants and smirked as his dick stood up. I licked the tip and started sucking on him. He moaned loud each time the tip touched the back of my throat. Within minutes he shot his cum in my mouth and I swallowed.

"God, you're amazing.", He panted.

"Mhm. I know.", I winked and walked to the bathroom.

I quickly curled my hair and did my makeup. I wasn't in the mood for humans today. I just wanted to stay home and lay around with Emmett.

I walked into the school holding hands with Emmett and, like always, people stared and it got quiet. I was a bitch at school. I only talked to my family and Emmett. I didn't want to know what was going on in a humans life. I could care less. Forks teenagers were all about drugs and alcohol.

"Same as always.", Emmett smiled.

"It's annoying.", I said as one of the nerds drooled.

Emmett and I walked to English and I sighed. "We should've had sex this morning.", I said at a vampire tone.

"Really? Could you not save that conversation for later?", Edward glared.

"We could always ditch and go to the woods?", Emmett smirked.

"Mhm. I like that idea. Or we could just be rebels and mess around during class.", I replied.

"The thought of getting caught turns me on.", He said as we sat at our table.

As class started Emmett slowly put his hand in my jeans. I leaned back a little bit and smiled.

Romeo and Juliet wasn't fun but hell, this sure was. I took a breath as Emmett thrusted 2 fingers into me. He moved them in and out and no one had an idea on what we were doing.

The principal walked in and Emmett quickly pulled his fingers out. I frowned and whispered, "What was that for?".

"I can't be in the office again. He'll suspend me.".

"I watched as he walked around and stopped at our table. Shit. Busted.

"Miss. Hale, Mr. Cullen, why are your notes blank?", Mr. Russo asked.

"Uh, I don't know.", I replied nervously.

"I'm going to have to take these two to my office, Mrs. Newton.", He said.

I stood up with Emmett and grabbed my stuff. If they called Esme, we were screwed. She'd know exactly why our notes were blank.

:)


	2. Chapter 2

EMMETT POV:

As we walked down the hall I noticed Rose breathing like a human.

"What are you doing?", I asked Rose quietly.

"What do you mean?", She replied.

"You're breathing like a human.".

She stopped then started coughing. "This isn't normal.".

I held her hand and sighed. "It'll be okay.".

Just then, she collapsed in my arms. "Rose!", I gasped.

Mr. Russo turned around and gasped. "I'll call 911!".

"Just call our dad!", I yelled back.

God, what was going on? First, she was breathing, then she just collapsed. I was scared as hell, I'm not gonna lie. If something happened to Rose, I'd probably kill myself. I couldn't live without her. She was my entire life. I'd be nothing without her.

After waiting for what seemed like forever, Carlisle walked in.

"What happened?", He asked.

"S-She was breathing like normal then she just collapsed.", I explained.

"Let's get her to the hospital.", He looked at Mr. Russo. "She won't be at school for a while. I'll bring a doctors note.".

I carried Rose to the car and she started mumbling. "Ow.".

"What's wrong?", I asked nervously.

"My head hurts..", She mumbled almost incoherent.

"It's okay. We're going home and we'll figure out what's going on.", I whispered and kissed her head.

As soon as Carlisle parked I was out of the car and carrying my love inside.

"Where do I put her?".

"Lay her on the couch.", Carlisle instructed.

He sat by Rose with all of his stuff and prepared for what he was about to do.

"How do you feel?", He asked.

"Nauseous.", Rose whispered.

He took her temperature and his eyes widened.

"What is it?", I asked.

"Her temperature is 101.8. That's a fever for a human.", He explained.

"What's going on with her?", I asked.

"I think she is turning back human. Her heart is beating and she is breathing normal.".

"How is this happening though?", I asked.

"I'm gonna go read a little. Get some food into her system and let me know if something happens.", He stood up and walked to his office.

I walked to the kitchen and looked in the fridge. I don't think she'd like pizza, or mac n cheese, or hamburgers.

I made her a pb and j and grabbed some juice. I ended up making myself a sandwich and sighed. I wasn't suppose to eat food like this. I took a bite. It wasn't so bad. I swallowed it. Which isn't normal.

I walked to the living room and gave Rose her stuff. "Do you need help with anything?", I asked Carlisle as he walked back in.

"Nope.", He said as he sat by Rose.

"I swallowed a bite of pb and j..", I admitted.

"I think you're turning human too.", He said. "I'm going to need to take blood. That would tell us if you're human or not.".

Rose nodded and closed her eyes.

"Why is this happening?", I asked. "Why is this only happening to us?".

"I think Rosalie might be pregnant.", He looked at me. "I'm surprised she didn't get these symptoms sooner.".

"Pregnant? How is this even possible?", I asked shocked. Vampire women weren't supposed to get pregnant. Only men could produce sperm to make a baby.

I watched as Carlisle checked her stomach. "She is defiantly pregnant.". God, I was going to be a father. I was going to have a mini me or a little girl to spoil.

"H-How though?", I asked.

"Luck, I'm guessing. I'm going to have to keep an eye on her for a while to make sure the baby doesn't hurt anything.".

"What about school?", I asked.

"I'll send you two back once I know things are okay.", He said.

I kissed Rose's cheek. "We're gonna be parents, love.", I smiled.

She smiled faintly and kissed me. "I love you.".

"I love you too.", I kissed her back.

:)


	3. Chapter 3

ROSALIE POV:

I walked into the school and smiled. I still couldn't believe I was pregnant. I was so excited, yet a little nervous. Carlisle had explained to me that Emmett and I were turning human so the baby would be fully human. I had a tiny bump already, so I was expecting people to talk shit. Emmett was excited. He'd already had names thought up and had plans for our little family.

Alice and the rest of the family was excited. They didn't care if we were human or not, they loved us and they already loved the baby.

"I think they know.", Emmett whispered to me.

"They're gonna know eventually. I'm gonna be huge.", I sighed.

Emmett wrapped his arms around me as we sat at our table.

"How were your classes, Rose?", Alice asked.

"Well, I threw up 2 times in one class period and I've peed 30 times today.", I replied. "Em, come get food with me.".

I stood up and fixed my shirt.

As I stood in line with Emmett, I sighed. "These people are slow! I'm hungry! I have a baby to feed!".

"I know, love.", He laughed a little.

"They don't understand that I have to nourish our baby. You can't do it. I have to.", I sighed and leaned against him.

"The line is slowly moving at least.", He smiled and kissed my head.

"I have to pee.", I frowned.

"What do you want to eat?", He asked.

"Pizza, Tea, Fruit, and Ice Cream.", I smiled.

"Go pee. I'll get your food.", He smiled.

I walked to the bathroom and held my stomach.

"Rosalie, having problems?", Jessica Stanley smirked as I walked into the bathroom.

"Leave me alone, Jessica.", I glared.

"Is that a baby bump!?", She gasped.

"Who cares if it is. It's my life. Not yours.", I said as I looked in the mirror.

"So you are pregnant?", She questioned.

"Jessica, leave her alone.", Alice walked in.

"You didn't deny it so I guess it's true.".

I quickly went to the bathroom, washed my hands and rushed back to the table. I was trying so hard not to cry. I hated Jessica. She thought she could rule over anyone and everywhere. She was a bitch.

"You okay?", Emmett asked.

"Mhm.", I sighed and started eating my ice cream.

He put his hand on my stomach and smiled.

"We have an appointment today.", I smiled.

"Do you think we'll find out the gender?", Emmett asked.

"I hope so. Carlisle said I was 14 weeks along last week. So I'm 15 this week.", I said.

LATER THAT DAY:

"I'm hungry again.", I sighed as I laid on the bed.

"You were just eating a sandwich.", Emmett smiled.

"I know.", I yawned.

The doctor walked in and smiled. "Hello.".

I smiled back at her. "Hello.".

"So we're here for a check up?", She asked as she looked at my paper work.

"Yes. And to hopefully find out the gender.".

"You're 15 weeks along, so we possibly can.", She said as she put gel on my stomach and started moving the wand around.

I smiled as I watched our baby move around.

"It's so tiny.", Emmett whispered.

I smiled and squeezed his hand.

"It looks like it's a girl.", The doctor smiled.

"How sure are you?", Emmett asked.

"99.9. There is defiantly not anything hanging down. And she is stretched out.".

I smiled and wiped my tears. I was going have a little mini me running around. I was going to have a little girl to dress up and play with.

I kissed Emmett lightly.

As we walked out to the car, I was still crying. I was still in shock that I was carrying a little girl. I was hoping she would have dimples and have curly hair.

"I don't much like the name Allie anymore..", Emmett said as we got into the Mercedes.

"I like Karlee.", I said as I rubbed my belly.

"I like that name more.", He smiled.

"You pick her middle name.", I smiled.

"Karlee Breanne McCarthy?", He asked.

"McCarthy?", I questioned.

"Yeah. Do you think she should go by Cullen?".

"No, I like it. Should it be Breanne or Breanna?".

"Breanne.", He smiled.

"I love you.", I yawned.

"I love you too.", He held my hand. "I bought us a house.".

"Really? Where?", I smiled.

"It's in New York. I hope thats okay.", He said.

"New York? That's so far away though.".

"I can sell it and we can find one closer?".

"No. It's fine. I'm just thinking of everything we have to do before Karlee gets here.", I sighed.

"What?", He asked.

"We need to buy a crib and clothes and a carseat.", I yawned.

"I seen a house in Seattle too. We could get that one?".

"I'd rather do that. We'll be closer to Esme and Carlisle in case I need help.".

"I haven't paid on the other house yet, so we can go look at the one is Seattle?".

"Yeah. That's fine.", I yawned. "A-Are we going to stay human after Karlee is born?".

"I'll do whatever you want to.", He smiled.

"I-I want to stay human until she's around 5 or 6. I want to breastfeed and all that.", I looked at him. "I want to have another baby though.".

"Really?", He smiled.

"Em, all I've ever wanted to do was be a mom. It's all finally happening.".

"So, when Karlee is 2 we can try for a baby?".

"Mhm. And if I do get pregnant again, when that baby is 3 we can try again. And if I get pregnant that time, we'll be changed when that baby is 3.", I replied.

"3 babies?", He asked.

"Mhm. I want a little boy too.", I smiled.

He smiled. "That's fine with me.".

"I love you.", I smiled.

"I love you.", He kissed my hand. 

"You should pull over.", I smirked.

He pulled over and put the car in park. "Why?".

:)


	4. Chapter 4

ROSALIE POV:

I was feeling seductive until a wave of nausea rushed over me.

I opened the door and puked.

Emmett held my hair back and rubbed my back. "It's okay.", He said.

I sat up and wiped my mouth on a napkin. "I-I wanna go home.".

I sat back and breathed slowly as Emmett drove.

I couldn't wait until Karlee was here. I wouldn't feel nauseous anymore and I wouldn't eat as much.

I watched as Emmett parked. "I want to surprise them. So don't tell them yet.", I said quietly.

"Okay. Are we gonna throw a gender party to surprise them?", He asked as he helped me out.

"Maybe. I dunno.".

I walked in and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"Do we know the gender yet?", Alice asked.

"Nope. The baby was too curled up.", I lied.

"Oh.", She frowned. "Darn. I found the cutest nursery stuff for a boy.".

"Hm. Maybe we'll find out in a few weeks. The doctor said the baby was curled up pretty tight.".

I finished brushing my teeth and walked with her to the living room.

"Em, let's go upstairs.", I smiled.

He followed me upstairs and sat on our bed. "What's up?".

"I'm horny.", I smirked and straddled him. "I brushed my teeth like 2 times.".

"Mhm.", He kissed me passionately.

I took off my shirt then his. I started kissed him deeper. God, I was so horny. More than usually. Damn hormones.

Emmett laid me on my back and kissed my chest. I moaned loud and arched my back.

He took off our pants and underwear and kissed me lightly. "Ready?", He asked quietly.

I nodded and closed my eyes.

I moaned loud as I felt him slowly enter me. God, it hurt so bad.

–

By the time I got to 25 weeks, I was huge and it was obvious I was pregnant. The whole school knew. It still hurt to have sex unless I was on top. I was hardly in the mood now. I just wanted to eat and cuddle. People at school talked shit, especially when I carried food and a hoodie around.

Emmett and I were slowly moving into our new house in Seattle. We had furniture and everything set up. We just lived there on the weekends and on school breaks.

My doctor estimated my due date to be May 9, which was a week before graduation.

"Rosalie, are you distracted by something?", The teacher asked.

"Uh, no. Just the baby kicking.", I sighed.

"Do you need to go to the office?", She asked.

"No. I'm sorry. I can't pick when my baby kicks.", I glared.

"Let's go to the office.", She sighed.

"Miss, she really can't help when the baby kicks. The baby kicks all hours of the night and most of the day.", Alice said.

"This is your warning.", The teacher glared.

Dumb bitch. I can't just put a timer on when Karlee can kick and when she can't.

I sighed and just walked out of class. I wasn't in the mood for stupid shit.

I walked down the hall and sighed.

I wasn't going to have a teacher tell me that it's my fault my daughter wants to kick whenever. She didn't know the full story. She didn't know that I've been wanting to be a mom for 75 years.

"What are you doing, Rose?", Edward asked.

"I walked out of class.", I sighed.

"Why?", He questioned.

"Because Miss. Johns thinks you can just put a timer for whenever a baby can kick.".

"She's just jealous. She plans to talk to the school about adoption for you.".

"She isn't getting my baby. She isn't coming near my baby.", I sighed and held my stomach. "They can't do anything anyways. They're not my parents, plus, Esme and Carlisle are okay with every choice Em and I make. They're supporting us.".

"I know. Just stay in the bathroom until next period.", He said.

"Kay.", I sighed.

:)


	5. Chapter 5

ROSALIE POV:

I smiled as the principal called my name. I walked up the steps and froze. I heard a loud splash and looked down. "Shit.", I mumbled.

Everyone in the gym gasped. My water had just broke. It was time!

I stood there shocked, and grabbed Emmett's hand. "Ow.".

"Let's get you across the stage then to the hospital. Sound good?", Emmett said.

"Mhm.", I nodded. I noticed a janitor come with a mop.

I started walking slowly and everyone started clapping. Have they never seen someone in labor walk the stage?

I shook everyones hands and got my diploma.

As I walked off stage, I paused. "O-Ow.".

These contractions were going to be the death of me.

15 hours later:

"Ow!", I cried as another contraction hit.

"It's okay, love.", Emmett kissed my hand and rubbed my stomach.

"It hurts so bad.".

"I know.", He frowned.

I couldn't do this. It hurt to bad. Every contraction seemed to be getting worse.

"How dilated is she?", Emmett asked the doctor.

"You're at a 10!", The doctor smiled. "Let's have a baby!".

"Finally!", I let out a breath.

I put my feet in the stands and held Emmett and Esme's hand while the rest of the family stood in the corner.

"Push.".

I started pushing and I could feel more pressure. God, this hurt so bad.

–

I pushed again and heard a beautiful cry. I smiled as I seen the doctor hold up my little girl.

"It's a girl!", He said as he laid her on my chest. As soon as her cheek touched my chest she stopped crying.

I smiled as Emmett cut her umbilical cord.

She was finally here in my arms.

"Have you guys picked a name?", Esme asked as the nurses went to bathe her.

"Karlee Breanne McCarthy.", Emmett smiled.

"It's beautiful.", She smiled.

"We've had it picked out for a while.", I said as the doctors cleaned up.

–

EMMETT POV:

I smiled as I held Karlee. She was perfect. She had my curly brown hair and Rose's button nose.

The family had gone home for the night and Rose was filling out the birth certificate.

Karlee started squirming and crying.

"I think she's hungry.", I said.

The nurse looked at Rose. "Do you plan to bottle feed or breast feed?".

"Breast feed.", Rose replied.

"Okay. I'll show you how.".

I laid Karlee in Rose's arms and yawned.

"You can sleep, babe. I can feed her and rock her.", Rose smiled.

–

3 days later:

I helped Rose buckle Karlee in. "Don't pinch her belly!", She warned me once again.

"I know, babe.", I said as I bucked the carseat.

I sighed as she started crying again. "I don't think she likes this.".

"I'll change her diaper.", Rose said.

I got Karlee out and laid her in front of Rose.

"I really don't think she likes the car seat. She only gets fussy in it.".

"Maybe if I just rock her to sleep then we put her in it, she'll be okay?".

"Alright.", I said.

–

I carried Karlee's carseat in and sat down.

"Is she still asleep?", Rose asked.

"Mhm. I think she'll be asleep for a while if you want to take a shower.", I replied.

"I'll take one later.", She said as she sat beside me. "You can take one.".

"You don't want to leave her, right?", I smiled.

"Never. She's so perfect and tiny.", She smiled.

"I'm thinking about opening up a business so we have money.", I said.

"Carlisle said he'd give us money.", Rose said as she held Karlee.

"I don't want to have to rely on our family though. I want to know that I worked to support my wife and daughter.", I explained.

"What about Karlee? You won't be here a lot to help.".

"I'll open at 8 and close at 5. Babe, I'm a human. I have to come home and sleep and I can still spend time with you and Karlee.".

"Promise you won't work all the time? And you'll take weekends off?", She looked at me.

"Promise. I'll see if Carlisle will help. And I won't start until she's a month old.", I smiled.

"What kind of business are you doing?", She asked.

"Probably mechanics. And maybe you could work once Karlee gets around 10 months? Or you could be a stay at home mom if you want.", I said.

"I want to stay home. Especially if we're going to be having more babies.", She said. "It's weird saying that we're going to have more. I mean, we weren't supposed to have any at all.".

"I know.", I smiled. "Our little miracles.".

"I want to go for 4. I think I want 2 boys.".

"That's fine.", I smiled then frowned. "What about the Volturi?".

"They'll understand. I mean, we couldn't help that we turned human. We were just two innocent vampires having sex.", She said.

"True.", I sighed. "I'm scared about it, honestly.".

"They won't touch Karlee or us. Our family will protect us.", She smiled faintly.

:)


	6. Chapter 6

EMMETT POV:

I held Karlee and smiled.

God, she was getting big. She was already 6 weeks old. It seemed like just yesterday we brought her home.

"Here's her bottle and pacifier. Diapers, wipes, and extra stuff are in the diaper bag.", Rose said as she handed me a bottle. "There's 3 more in the fridge if you need them.".

"I'll probably head up to the shop in a few minutes. So how many should I take?", I said.

"Take all of them.", She smiled and kissed Karlee then me. "Love you. I'll text you and let you know what the doctor says.".

I watched as she left and smiled.

This was only my 3rd time being alone with Karlee. Hell, the other two times were Rose taking a shower or changing in a dressing room.

"Let's go up to daddy's work.", I said as I buckled her into the carseat.

I smiled as she yawned. I sat the carseat on the table and put all the bottles in the diaper bag.

–

I sat Karlee's car seat on the concrete and shook my co workers hand.

"How's business today?", I asked.

"We're pretty packed up today. We have 2 transmissions to do, 3 oil changes, and.8 tire changes.", Tyler said. "You on baby duty today?".

"Yeah. Rose has a doctors appointment.", I smiled.

"Probably the 6 week checkup. Those aren't fun. You either get bad news or good news.", He said as I sat by him and gave Karlee her pacifier.

"What's that?", I asked.

"You either get told you can have sex again or you have to wait longer.", He said.

–

ROSALIE POV

I slowly breathed as my ob/gyn checked my uterus.

"This'll be able to determine when I can have another baby right?", I asked.

"Yes.", She pulled off her gloves and threw them away. "You can start having sex next week. You're still a little torn and I would like for that to heal before anything. I would hate for you to get an infection. What are your plans on kids?".

"We decided that when Karlee is 2 we'll try.", I explained.

"That's good. A lot of women want to try right away.", She smiled as she signed papers.

"My husband just opened a shop and I'm staying home with Karlee. So we really don't think it's best right now.".

"That's understandable. How's breastfeeding?".

"Good. I just kind of feel like I'm running out of milk.", I said.

"I'll prescribe some pills that will help produce more milk. Are you having any leakages?".

"A little bit. Mostly at night.", I answered. "The pills won't hurt her or anything right?".

"No, not at all.".

She walked out into the hall with me after I put on my pants.

"Just go to that window and pay.", She instructed.

I walked to the window and paid.

–

1 year later:

I held Karlee and tried to talk on the phone.

"Her party is tomorrow at 12 at our house.", I said as I stirred up so mac n cheese.

"What should we get her?", Esme asked.

"Mama.", Karlee cried.

"I'm trying to hurry, baby. Um, I don't know honestly. We already have a toddler bed and a lot of clothes.", I said as I sat on the floor.

"Alice thinks they're getting her toys.", She said.

"She has so many toys. I guess it wouldn't really hurt. What about Edward and Bella?".

"They're getting her bows. They've already decided. What are you and Em getting her?". I sat on the floor with Karlee and started feeding her.

"Em and I are thinking about getting her a walker.", I replied.

"That would be good. I think Carlisle and I are going to take her to Build-A-Bear.", She said.

"She'd probably like that.", I said as I sat the bowl in the sink.

"We could take her Friday? That'd give you and Emmett some time alone.", She suggested.

"Yeah. That'd be fine.", I said as Emmett walked in.

"Daddy! Daddy!", Karlee screamed.

"I'm guessing Emmett's home, so I'll let you go. I'll see you tomorrow.", Esme said.

"Yeah. Bye.", I yawned and hung up.

"Who was that?", Emmett asked as he picked up Karlee.

"Esme. We were trying to figure out what to get Karlee.", I said as I stood up.

"I can't believe she's going to be 1 tomorrow!", Emmett smiled as she fell asleep on his shoulder.

"I know.", I said as I made a glass of water. "I'm going to start hanging up decorations tonight.".

"We're doing cheetah print, right?", He asked.

"Mhm.", I yawned again.

"I'm guessing she wore you out today?".

"I just ran too much and hardly ate.".

"You should eat.", He said.

"I know. I just feel like if I eat, I'm going to puke.", I sighed.

"Are you pregnant?", He questioned.

"I don't know. I didn't even think about that.", I said.

Now that I thought of it, we have had a lot of unprotected sex. We weren't even thinking about a pregnancy occurring.

"I should go take a test.", I said quietly.

"Babe, if it comes out positive, I'm not going to be pissed.", He said as he kissed my cheek.

"I'll be right back.", I said.

I was so nervous. Karlee was the best thing that happened to us, and we wanted more kids, it was just a little early than we wanted.

:)


	7. Chapter 7

Emmett POV:

I watched as Rose made a sippy cup for Karlee.

"She's getting so big.", I said as Karlee crawled around.

"She's going to be one tomorrow.", Rose smiled.

"Momma! Momma!", Karlee cried.

Rose gave her the sippy cup and picked her up.

"I'm going to try to get to sleep and check that test.", She said as she walked towards the bathroom.

"I'll get her to sleep.", I said.

She passed Karlee to me and I walked to mine and Rose's room.

I laid Karlee on the bed and laid beside her. "Let's go to sleep, pumpkin.".

Karlee yawned. "Daddy.".

"I'm right here, pumpkin.", I said as she cuddled up to me.

She had her head on my arm and drank her milk.

After a few minutes of rubbing her stomach, she was asleep.

I stood up and carried her to her room.

"That must've been easy.", Rose whispered.

"A little bit.", I smiled.

"That's good.", She smiled.

"Mhm.", I walked towards her and turned off the lights. "I'm gonna go shower before it gets late.".

THE NEXT DAY:

I held Karlee as everyone started walking in.

"There's my princess!", Esme smiled as she took Karlee.

"She's a little fussy right now. She just woke up from a nap.", I said.

"Well.", She kissed Karlee's cheek.

"Hey.", Edward smiled.

"Hello.", I replied. The house was eventually full of our family. The Denali's were even here.

"The big 1, eh?", He asked.

"Yep. It went by so fast.".

"I bet.", He smiled. "Rose defiantly went all-out on it.".

"It's Karlee's 1st birthday. I understand why.".

I turned around just to see someone very familiar. Andrew. Holy shit. He was still alive.

I walked up to the man. "Andrew?".

"Emmett?", He asked back.

"What are you doing here!?". I couldn't believe my brother from my human life was here.

"What are you doing here!?", He asked.

"When were you changed?".

"1934.", He said. "You?".

"1933. Who changed you?".

"Peter. You?".

"Rose.".

"You're wife? How do you two have a daughter?", He asked as we walked to a different room.

"Yes. And somehow we turned human and we found out she was pregnant. How did you, uh, end up changed?".

"I was in a bar fight. Almost killed until Peter saved me. I'm guessing yours was when you were attacked?".

"Yep. Rose found me and changed me.".

"I've missed you, man.", He smiled.

"I've missed you too.".

"Can I stay here with you? I mean, so we can reconnect?", He asked.

"Of course. I'll have to ask Rose, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind.", I smiled.

"Can I meet your daughter and wife?".

"Yeah. Don't be shy though or Karlee will freak out.".

"I'll try not to.", He laughed as we walked outside.

I noticed Rose in shorts and a bikini top.

"Hey, babe.", I smiled.

"Hey.", She turned and smiled as Karlee reached to me. "This is my brother from my human life. His name is Andrew.".

"Hey. I'm Rosalie, but you can call me Rose.", She smiled.

"Hello.", Andrew smiled as he tried to reach for Karlee.

She went right to him, which shocked me. "Can he stay with us for a while?".

"Of course.", She smiled.

"He wants to get to know you and Karlee.", I smiled.

Karlee was playing with Andrew's hair and she wasn't letting go of him. Alice and Edward had already tried to get her and she just pouted.

–

After eating cake and opening presents, Karlee was covered in icing. Thank god we had hard wood floors instead of carpet because she was crawling around and was very hyper. Everyone was just sitting around watching her and taking pictures.

I walked into the kitchen and smiled as I seen Rose. "You don't have to do the dishes now. I can do them later.", I said.

She turned to me. "I want to tell them now.".

"You sure?", I asked.

"Mhm. Let's go.", She dried her hands and held mine.

As we walked to the living room, everyone looked at us.

"We have an announcement.", I smiled.

"Okay.", They all smiled.

"I'm pregnant again.", Rose smiled.

As soon as the words left her mouth, Alice was jumping up and down.

"Omg! Another baby to spoil! Omg! We need to go ahead and plan a birthday party!", She squealed.

"It isn't for sure yet. She just took a test earlier. We need to get it confirmed.", I said.

Everyone was up hugging us by then.

"Congrats, brother.", Andrew smiled and shook my hand.

"Thanks.", I smiled.

"Just remember, twins run in our family.", He winked.

I smiled, thinking back to my brothers. Andrew had a twin brother, Adam. Andrew was older by 2 minutes. "I'll be okay if it is twins.".

He laughed.

–

"Andrew, you can do whatever you want. We have a playstation, and tv.", Rose smiled as she held Karlee on her chest.

After Andrew and I gave her a bath, she wanted Rose and she fell asleep. Andrew was good with babies and kids. Karlee was getting fussy in the bath and he just grabbed a doll and started making up stories.

"Alright. Thank you, by the way.", He smiled.

"No problem.", She said as she sat on the couch. "You're basically family now. You're my brother-in-law.".

"I honestly never thought I'd hear that.", He laughed.

"Adam and Lilly were getting married the month after I died. You were going to be a brother-in-law sometime.".

"Who's Adam?", Rose asked.

"He was my twin brother. We also had 2 sisters, Faye and Bree.", Andrew replied.

"Who was the oldest?", She asked.

"Emmett. It was Emmett, me, Adam, Faye, and Bree. When Emmett died, Bree was only 2 and Faye was 8.", He replied.

"And Emmett was 26.", She smiled.

"How were you changed?", He asked.

Her smile slowly faded away. "I was raped by my fiance and his friends in 1933. I was only 18.".

I know it had to be hard for her. She always told me she was over it, and she was happier than ever with me. But, I knew it still hurt her inside.

"Oh my gosh, that was you? I seen it in the paper. You were pronounced dead and Royce King II was pronounced murdered.", He said.

"Yeah.. New subject.", She sighed. "What time is it?".

"10:46.", Andrew answered.

"I'm going to head to bed.", She yawned then kissed me.

I kissed back. "I'll be there in a bit.".

As she walked to Karlee's room, I noticed Andrew looking down.

"What's wrong?", I asked.

"I feel like I made her sad or mad.", He said as he looked up.

"It's just a touchy subject. She's slowly forgetting it all.", I said. "It'll be okay.".

AUTHORS NOTE:

SO EMMETT HAS A BROTHER THAT'S ALIVE STILLL.


	8. Chapter 8

ANDREW POV

I held Karlee as she giggled. Emmett and Rose had a doctors appointment so I volunteered to watch her. I'd love to have children of my own. The way Rose and Emmett watch Karlee is what I want. If I had a wife, I could have this. I could look at her like Emmett does Rose.

That's it. I need to go out and find a woman. Human, of course. I'd have to wait until they got home, but I was defiantly going tonight.

"Let's play with your dolls.", I said as we sat on the floor.

"Momma.", She yawned.

"You're getting sleepy.", I smiled.

I buckled her into her swing and gave her her sippy cup.

"How do you turn this thing on?", I asked myself.

I finally found the button and smiled.

I watched as she swung. She was so perfect. Her hair was just like Emmett's, she even has his dimples, and her eyes were a light blue with brown around the edges. Rose and Emmett defiantly made cute babies. Our parents would be proud of him. He was married and had a baby with another on the way. He was different but it was good.

–

ROSALIE POV: 

I held under my stomach and sighed.

"You okay?", Emmett asked as I laid on the hospital bed.

"Braxton Hicks.", I sighed.

I was 6 months pregnant and it wasn't easy. I had been having contractions since I was 20 weeks along. And each time they were getting worse. I was easing up onto 25 weeks, and I had already gained 100 pounds. It wasn't as easy as my last one was.

"Hello, Rosalie. Still having contractions?", My doctor asked.

"Yep. They keep getting stronger.", I frowned.

She started doing a sonogram. "On a scale of 1 to 10 how bad are they today?".

"About a 7.", I said as another one hit.

"I don't think you're going to last much longer.", She started feeling my abdomen. "Your baby is pushing down already. I'm going to see if you're dilated.".

I held Emmett's hand. It was much to early for the baby to come.

"You're about 2 cm dilated. I'm going to say the baby could come sometime this week or next week. It isn't healthy, but we will do everything we can to try to keep it in or help it survive.".

"H-How high are the chances of it surviving if born this week?", Emmett asked.

"About 30 %. the lungs aren't developed. We can start giving you medicine to help it grow faster.".

"I want to know the gender.", I said quietly.

She did another sonogram. "It looks like it's a girl.".

I wiped my tears and sighed. "Thank you.".

I wanted to go ahead and do a baby shower and everything just in case she came early.

–

After leaving the hospital, I was still crying. I didn't want her to come early. I wanted to go full term.

"I-I want to think of names for her and go get stuff just in case.", I said as I rubbed my stomach.

"Alright. You go first.", He said as he drove.

"No, you first.", I said. "I picked Karlee's name.".

"I like Penelope.", He smiled. "I picked Karlee's middle name, so you pick.".

"Oh, that's cute. Um, Penelope Jane McCarthy.", I smiled.

"It's perfect.", He said as he parked.

I slowly got out. "We need premie clothes, and diapers.".

"What if she stays until full term?".

"Then we'll sell the stuff.".

"Alright.", He held my hand and we started walking into Baby's R Us.

We started walking to the back and I sighed. "I don't like looking at this stuff.".

"Baby stuff?", He asked as he looked as onesee's.

"No, all these premature clothes. It just shows how tiny she could really be.".

:)

AUTHORS NOTE:

SO I'LL BE UPDATING LESS DUE TO SCHOOL STARTING AND I HAVE A JOB! SO, DON'T STOP READING! KEEP REVIEWING! I'LL WRITE WHENEVER POSSIBLE, BUT IT MIGHT NOT BE AS MUCH.

AND, YES, I DO REALIZE IF YOU CAN'T HAVE A BABY AT 25 WEEKS. I'M NOT STUPID, I TOOK A PARENTING CLASS MY SOPHOMORE YEAR OF HIGH SCHOOL. I JUST WANT SOME SUSPENSE TO HAPPEN.

BUT, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :)


End file.
